


two.

by twofourteen



Series: you may as well make it dance [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofourteen/pseuds/twofourteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles visits his mother's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly not in order with previous.

Every couple of weeks, Stiles visits her mom’s grave. It’s in a hidden corner, away from view from passing traffic. She brings flowers, and two Diet Cokes… sometimes she talks, tells her mom what her life has been lately, how Daddy has lost 10 lbs thanks to her new diet. (She lets him cheat twice a week, it makes it a little easier. Every Wednesday night, Daddy’s one mandatory day off, they go for burgers, fries and shakes down at Del’s) Some days she will just bring some Spanish flashcards or Chemistry homework, and just sit with her back against the headstone, letting the cold seeping through her sweatshirt ground her. She will speak out loud, conjugating verbs and reciting formulas; when she starts Latin, she feels a little weird (and a little like Dean Winchester) reciting it in a cemetery. (She make bring a bat with her the first few times.)

She sees the cemetery change, with new plots appearing sporadically. She watches them change from dark, fresh dirt rectangles to green patches of grass. She is always respectful, never making a lot of noise while other mourners are around. (She often wonders, if after four years of this, if she really is in mourning anymore. She never walks in sad, never walks out sad, she just likes to to telling her mom the things she would be tell her if she were still here.)

Today, she is visiting on a Saturday, with the sun high in the sky. She has her bag of treasures hanging off her back, her sunglasses perched on her nose. and her baseball hat firmly in place. Her sandals make a tiny snap with every step she takes towards the grave. She fanagles her bag off her shoulder while she walks, pulling out the blanket out. As she snaps the blanket open she reaches her end point. She lays the blanket down, rubbing her hand across them tombstone.

“Hi mommy-do.”


End file.
